


Weekends are better with two

by Tavell_kun



Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Anal Sex, Cooking, First Time, Fluff, Food Network - Freeform, Grocery Shopping, I worked too hard on this, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Smut, Yoshimori likes food shows, and I hope it shows, top!gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavell_kun/pseuds/Tavell_kun
Summary: I paused trying to think of all the problems this would cause, because there is no way this won’t. For starters, his brother is my boss! And he trusts me...enough to let me protect his little brother. And he trusts that I won’t get his brother disowned from their nice, warm, and very traditional family. I needed to just say no...but when my eyes drifted to his face, so red and soft, to His silky black hair sweeping across his face in the most beautiful way, then His rosy lips ripe and ready to be taken... I wanted him, I want Yoshimori...to accept and want me. And I know he does when hands rest on my chest, and lips press against mineYoshimori and gen spend friday night together at gen's apartment and going grocery shopping, making curry, and staring at each other. They might as well since karasumori is sealed or the night troops are guarding it. whichever you prefer.





	Weekends are better with two

I should really start thinking before I speak, Or else days like this are gonna be an everyday thing; And i'll definitely jot that down as a mental note, right after I dig my way out of this one.

"Y...you should come over" I uttered, stopping mid walk behind the shorter boy, standing stiff as a board.

He stopped and looked back from walking down the school hall, surprised.

"Huh...?" 

"We should...uhh..._ hang out- _" I stuttered, searching my mind for the best way to ask for a 'hang out' without sounding even more awkward. "At my place- I mean… You should come over to my apartment today..."

Yoshimori glanced at me, thrown off by the sudden invitation, and rightfully so. I've never been the most social type, let alone the kind of person to randomly invite someone over, That's a little too normal for me...

"Would you look at that! looks like you're starting to loosen up a bit," Yoshimori said, wearing his usual smug toothy grin. "Sure, anything beats going home to train with my naggy gramps. And Besides, it's nice to hang around with friends, right?"

The smaller boy playfully grazed his hand on my shoulder, I felt my cheeks heat up and a bit of a smile creeping onto my face at the mention of us...being friends; That I have a friend.

"Well...um..., the chief just sent me a laptop so if you want... we can-" my stiff uttering turned into a sigh as the raven haired boy started to walk off down the hall. "Get going- I guess..."

"Hey, Gen. You coming?!" 

With a huff, I took off right behind him through the school halls, ready to start our weekend together.

The last bell of the day rang loud as hundreds of students poured out the front door to the streets, chatting amongst themselves, making plans with their friends, or complaining about that night's assignments. Nothing unusual, But today was special, because_ today _ I was doing the same with a friend of my own.

"So- Gen, what did you have in mind for today anyway? Did you wanna watch a movie, go somewhere, just... sit around?" Yoshimori asked, leading us through and around the school gate to the main street.

"A movie 's fine, but we should stop at a grocery store first."

"Oh jeez, I'm helping you run chores now?" The other boy stuffed his hands in his pocket with an annoyed scowl that made me groan.

"Well, don't Most people eat junk watching movies? And you love sweets!" I huffed, knowing the prospect of overly sugary food would perk up the raven haired boy. 

"Well- yeah, but not cake, most people grab candy. And I don't like popcorn, it's too salty.

"Fine, we'll get whatever you want, I just wanna get some stuff for dinner tonight.”

“Why should I care about what you eat tonight when were supposed to be figuring out what to do _ now _?!” Yoshimori huffed, crossing his arms behind his head. He slowed his pace down a bit to walk a few inches behind me. ”...And... only if we go somewhere I can get coffee milk-”

I looked back to see the other boy still following close behind, looking off to the left at the city skyline.

“Fine... I wanted you to pick something you liked and let you stay for dinner, but since you don’t care I'll-”

“Wait- really? You? You’re actually offering to make me food,” Yoshimori quipped, dumbfounded.

“I just- thought it’d be fun... if we cooked together- What’s wrong with that?!” I stuttered, feeling a bit exposed.

Yoshimori waved his hands defensively with his big goofy smile plastered on his soft lips “Nothing. I just never expected it from you, is all. It’s so- domestic”

A rush of heat hit my stomach. “I just thought...y'know...I could try to do the friend thing, for...with you-.” I stuttered looking straight ahead, sounding unsure of what I was saying. “Since...were kinda-”

I felt a little anxious saying this aloud, and I have no idea why. I've talked to Yoshimori about random things countless times before, this was no different from any other time...

“‘Are’, Gen.” Yoshimori blurted, speeding up to lay a hand on my left shoulder. “we’re not ‘kinda’ friends; we are.” The sudden contact made me tense.

My head twitches left to see messy jet black hair adorning the other boy’s face. He had a relaxed, reassuring smile that shined so bright, it made my heart rate freeze and face burn. I was a bit awestruck looking at him, until I was brought back.

"Gen- you're staring..."

"Oh!- uh...sorry." I croaked, whipping face forward. "hey, I see the market. Let's hurry up some."

After a twenty minute wall, still three blocks from my flat, we stepped past the store's automatic door. The sun over the fall sky had turned a dark orange and the temperature had dropped, signaling the late evening arriving. The market had soft blue lighting, giving everything inside a cold look, contrasting the warm colors outside. This place was on the fairly large size with decent food choices; Which should be more than enough for my dearest idiot, friend. 

"So what do you w-?"

"Gen...gen, you already know what I want," the shorter boy purred. "So-?"

I promise, there was no physical way I could keep my annoyance off my face. Was he really going to waist our time together, looking for fucking milk! The stuff probably wasn't even caffeinated!

"Ugh, it's in the soft drink aisle," I sighed, grabbing a cart.

"..." 

"Aisle 6"

"Thank you!" and just like that, the boy had gone off oh his own practically skipping away. 

I shrugged a reply and started towards the nearby produce section. A good place to start dinner was with vegetables, versatile things like onions, mushrooms, and anything that would work regardless of what Yoshimori said he wanted; which hopefully he have figured out soon, cause after seven minutes of shopping alone I was ready to grab him, the rest of the meal, and go the hell home. With the cart in hand, I looked up and down the aisles for his head of messy black hair, but with no luck; Meaning even more time wasted on this store instead of at home, with Yoshimori, being...'domestic'. I looked through a few more aisle but stopped In the middle of the freezer section.

"Looks like I lost my dumbass," I sighed.

"Since when did I agree to be _ 'your' _ dumbass?" Came out of nowhere, Because of course it (he) would.

"Where've you been this whole time!? I was looking for you!" I snapped, a bit harsher than I intended.

With a smug look, the shorter boy pointed to the furthest corner of the store, in the pro-duce...sec...tion… _ Oh _.

"Did you check the salad bar?"

I took a second to feel stupid. 

"n...no- but why didn't you come back after you got your stupid milk."

"It's not stupid milk, it's. Fan-freaking-tastic milk; and it's good. Plus I was making a salad for your stupid dinner plans." Yoshimori dropped the carton of milk and salad container in the cart with minimal care.

"Still- what if I wanted to help you make it?" 

"Well if its bad we don't have to eat it. A bad salad, **and I'm not saying it is**, isn’t gonna hurt anyone. So its fine."

I sighed, trying giving myself time to think about what to say next-

"I don't give a shit about the dinner or the salad!..."

** _Fuck..._ **

"What's your problem!?" Yoshimori spat back."If it's not the salad, then what?"

I froze up in a mental gridlock. I didn't want today to end up in an argument, especially one I escalated over something so petty… but...he- he didn't get it! I don't care what we eat or if I make it, I just want to spend time with him! in fact, I would love to eat anything as long as it was from him. But how can I say, 'I wanted your time AND attention today' without sounding needy? If that's even possible. I don't know what to say, but I just need to say something.

"You're right… sorry,” I breathed. "I don't know... I'm just getting really worked up, and honestly- it’s over nothing." grabbing tight hold of the cart, I gestured for us to get going.”lets just finish here and get going, so what do you want?”

Yoshimori eased up, but clearly was still upset and questioning what just happened.

"Well- alright then..., whatever, if it’s nothing.” Yoshimori murmured, sliding beside me and leading both of us through the store. 

We walked around through the isles in awkward silence, looking at whatever on the shelves. Cereals, cake, meat, and god knows what else. It took eight aisles before we spoke to each other again in the soup section.

“I think we should make curry…” The shorter boy muttered, grabbing a box of instant golden curry of the shelf. “ You know, keep it simple."

“...When I said get anything you want, I meant it. it doesn’t have to be easy, I can make you anything you want jus-”

“Yeah- yeah I know, Gen. But... I kinda need to take a nap..., it's like an after school tradition for me. So Let's grab a few more things and hurry to your place.” The other boy said, rubbing at his eyes and grabbing a package of raw bamboo shoots for the cart.

“Aaah...hey maybe we should do something, y’know, together... Since we never do this kind of stuff…” I sighed, forcing down my disappointment at the idea of of the other sleeping away our time together.

“Sleep with me.” The raven haired boy said, grabbing the front of the cart to lead us.

“What?!”

“Come take a nap with me, it’ll be like at school, but no dumb teachers to drag me to class.”

“Oh-” I stammered, thrown off by the invite, wording, and how direct(?) yoshimori could be sometimes. “...S...sure! I have an extra mat-”

“huh? Why can’t we just share your bed?”

I took a second to think it over. Sleeping in the same bed seemed a bit** too** intimate for two guys, especially friends. But ...Yoshi wants to do it, and I’m kinda...not completely against it. So maybe it’s weird, but what harm could it do? If anything we would bond over it, and the chief would like that, but the idea of being so close to him feels...weird; But a little exciting too.

“...Alright- we can try that."

Within twenty minutes we went through a register, paid for by me, and had a noticeably quiet walk to my apartment. The streets were empty from everyone leaving the residential area for downtown to begin their weekend. Yoshimori filled the empty streets with stories and ideas of what kind of pastries he wanted to make,and for me to try. I gave an occasional short reply, but he had my full attention and knew it. I wanna think that's why he grinned the whole way there, I did a bit too. When we arrived I unlocked the door to my dark, till under furnished, and clean apartment. I snapped on the lights and lead us to the small kitchen area to put away the food. A quick job for two. After one last explanation about how to fill a donut with anything, we were crawling into my bed. Still fairly early at five pm but dark from the fall season.

"This is great! No old man, No guarding the site, and only one person to mildy judge me." Yoshimori howled, plopping down on the futon while I held the blanket. Making me grin

"My judgement's a bit more than mild."

"Oh c'mon gen, loosen up, it's just the two of us."

"Yeah...it is-" I said pacified, lowering down onto the padding. "I’m still figuring out if thats a good thing."

“It's a fun thing!” Yoshimori laughed back.

"It's always fun with you…” I hummed under my breath.

“Whaaaa?”

“I said it's always dumb with you-”

“No! You said fun! You’re having fun, Gen-Gen.” Yoshimori wore a big grin as he pulled me down by the arm onto my back, holding me there.

“Fine, so I am...it’s nothing…”

“It’s huge! You’re never this cool.” Yoshimori laying on his side, wrapped his arms around one of mine.  
  
I blushed from the sorta compliment. ”Well, you’re not so bad either,” I turned to face him.

We laughed to each other before Yoshimori continued the banter, but I stayed behind, I zoned out. I didn’t lose interest in our fun, but I lost focus to looking at the other boy. I could see so many details, like how pale he’s gotten from colder weather and how it contrasted against his jet black hair; It was actually kind of pretty. My sheets were a dark blue, purple, and black with white trims that were reminiscent of his kekkaishi wear. It looks kinda like we're laying on a night sky and it was definitely an aesthetic that fit him. God, the more I look at him the more enchanting he looks. I should be paying attention to what he's saying, but he has so much about him to admire, like his moving lips. Were they always so delicately shaped? They're on the smaller side, but not too thin. They look soft, rosy, and _ I really wanna know what they feel like _. How would they fit against mine if I just...

"Gen?" 

"Oh- hey." I croaked, focusing back in.

"You're staring again," He chimed.

"Yeah, I'm just- gettin' tired is all…"

"Same here, I swear I can never do this in peace at home, the old man keeps telling me to do stupid trainning," Yoshimori quipped, replacing my arm with a pillow, burying his face in it. To my disappointment,"He's probably gonna have a whale when he figures out I'm not coming home for dinner."

"Does anyone know you're here?" 

The other closed his eyes into the pillow. "No, I'm gonna let it be a mystery for awhile." 

"Does...he... not like me," I felt my heart sink while saying that.

"What? no...He's fine with you. He just doesn't want me to sit around-. Why do you care what he thinks?"

"I don't... I just want your family to be ok with you being around me." 

"My dad loves having you around, toshi thinks you're cool, and we don't care what the old guy thinks, right?" Yoshimori hummed, looking back at me from his pillow.

I stared back at him on my side."...Yeah”

We held eyes until the other broke eye contact to grab his phone. "I'll tell my tell my dad, alright?"

“...yeah-”

Clicks came from the phone as the other tapped the screen, and I layed on my side watching him hit send. The other yawned as the screen went black.

"Alright, my dad knows and I doubt he has a problem with it," the other croaked, discarding the silver phone for a face full of pillows.

"Y'know, it's not even seven yet…?" I said, head in my own pillow. A raspy sigh from the pillow was all I got as a reply. "There's always later…" I sighed, turning on my back.

(like two hours later)

Tokine should reconsider which one of us she thinks is creepy. Yoshimori might be obsessive over some annoying stuff, but he doesn't spend close to two hours watching someone sleep. Well, I didn't watch-watch Yoshimori sleep, but I paid close attention to how he slept. Like how he sleeps on his left side, a benign discovery but one that I can't get over; Mostly because... it was kinda cute. And 'cute' was never a word I'd associated the other with before, but seeing him like this, curled on his side hugging the life out of a pillow; it definitely fit. I know I probably shouldn't, but I wanna see more of him like this, so content and in my bed at that.

I sat up looking over his shoulder making sure he was still asleep before I started to nudge forward behind him, stopping right at his back. He really is cute like this, especially how clingy he is, with his arms locked around a small pillow. He looks so content that I wanna try it too. 

"um... Hey...Yoshimori? Can I...can I hug you?" I whispered, hoping to get an unconscious nod of approval; I didn't get one, but I'm more than ok with that.

Laying back down, I pressed my chest against his back; my right arm gently snakes around his middle, pulling him tighter. All while trying not to wake him, and with no signs of protest im sure it worked. We stayed compressed together for what felt like only a few minutes, before the other started to move. I held my breath expecting a groggy voice to tell me to fuck off, but it never happened. Instead of breaking apart, Yoshimori unconsciously adjusted himself to fit more aligned against my body. His behind seated in my groan, his back was lower on my chest, legs perfectly locked, and the top of his head was under my chin. This...was….kinda nice. Ok, it was more than nice; it felt like pure bliss coming from my chest and spreading through my blood. I'm not use to physical affection, but I get why the other boy likes to have it so much; it feels so safe and warm. And I need more, so I take it. Not so gently, I pull the other in tighter and rest my chin on his head, taking in the smell of his hair; Which smelled like sugar...wtf yoshi. At this point I don’t care if Yoshimori wakes up, because there’s no way i’m letting him go; so I might as well join him being asleep. After a few minutes of listening to the other’s breathing, I did just that.

I felt a squeeze at my hand, and light tapping at my feet.there was repeated clicking sounds in front of me, then I could see a warm light from my stove over head. After a few seconds of being close to conscious, I was fully aware again but a bit cloudy. There was light movement in front of me and I felt hair tickles my chin, Yoshimori was awake. And still pressed against me.

“Hey, you awake back there?”

I froze up knowing I’ve been caught, but a surprise light squeeze at my hand calmed me down.

“Y...yeah,” I replied, taking note of Yoshimori’s hand over mine in front of his waist.

“So- It’s eight thirty...;” The other sung, showing me his phone screen. “And I’m kinda hungry…”

“We should start cooking, huh?” I said, crawling out from the blankets and onto my feet.

“You know me so well, Gen-Gen.”

( )

We stood side by side at the counter top, each with a cutting board and knife in hand.

“All right; I’ll cut the vegetables, you do the chicken, then we can switch at the stove,” Yoshimori said chopping the onion at lightning speed effortlessly.

“Ah...sure. How- how are you doing that?” I pointed at the perfectly sliced onion.

“Oh- I just spend a lot of time in the kitchen is all.”

“Baking…” I corrected.

“There’s more to baking than just big spoons, Gen. Most Bakers can cook too,” Yoshimori chimed, sliding the onion bits into the oiled pan.

“You make it look so easy.” 

“Yeah, some people would say I’m a bit of a master chef,” the other chirped, with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and focused on my part of the meal, cutting out the chicken bone and fat. Which I quickly learned is actually pretty fucking hard. I sliced away at the fat, but my hand would slip and carve into the bone; making small bone shards in the meat that I would pick out. Then Yoshimori would tell me how ‘ I’m cutting it wrong’; Which isn’t a thing! How can you cut something wrong? You just put a knife through it and it’s cut, simple as that...maybe you're cutting it wrong.

“You're gonna cut your fingers off like that, y'know," Yoshimori jokes, removing my hands from the task. He slides in front of me and picks up the knife." Hold your fingers like this-."

I stood behind the other while he worked, almost pressed against his back again. Watching from close behind proved Yoshimori really was skilled with a knife. He cut through the chicken and trimmed the fat with near exact precision, fixing my butchered mess; something he’s gotten good at. I don’t know how he does it, the way he effortlessly comes around into my life and starts fixing things without even being asked. How can someone be so- loving, from his warm smile to his accepting hands that I wanted to hold; everything about him was compassionate. 

“So, that’s how you do it” Yoshimori said, smiling at me over his shoulder.

I stared back, making eye contact.“...Yeah," 

Yoshimori turned facing me, holding eye contact. His eyes darted around looking for something, but came back to mine more confused.

"Is something on my face…?"

"...umm...No," I uttered, tensing up.

"You have a staring problem…" Yoshimori sighed, confused; But I didn't answer. He eased his hand to my left cheek and gave a few small slaps. "Are ya- still there?"

My heart restricted itself as his fingers brushed past my skin. his touch had a warm sensation after effect, a feeling that was borderline addictive. The warmth Yoshimori gave was beyond reason, so good that I refused to let it go when he tried to move away. As his hand pulled back, without thinking I rushed to hold it against my cheek. It took a few seconds to realize what I've just done; Yoshimori knew immediately and was visibly surprised. The other boy said my name quizickly and I had no idea how to respond, so I kept moving without thought; grasping at his hand against my face.

"Um...Gen- you ok?" The other had rose pink all over his face now.

"Y...yeah. I'm just-" I stammered, making sure our eyes were locked. "...Hey- Can I try something?"

"Uhh- y...yeah. Shoot for it," The shorter boy said, clearly knowing what I was going to do.

I crept my face towards his and his hand grew shakier as I got closer. His eye darted from my eyes to my lips in anticipation. When our faces were only a cm apart and we could only see each others eyes, his closed and braced for impact, then they were together. Our lips intertwined softly for only a few seconds, then we slowly drifted apart. Yoshimori looked back at me embarrassed and timid, while I still had his hand in mine.

"...."

"I...don't know what that was-" I started, "But I think it's obvious how I feel. But I get it if you don't feel the same. Especially with your family, and how your brother is my-"

Before I could finish, Yoshimori was pressed against me again, lips rough against mine; clearly he felt the same… Before I knew it he was backed against the kitchen counter and our lips were attacking each other. His arms wrapped around my neck, hands pulling my hair. I vice gripped the counter with my left hand, my right rested on Yoshimori's lower back. As our lips collided so did our bodies, unconsciously grinding waists and chest together. I felt myself getting lost in the heat, getting more confident in taking more. I used my thumb to pull down on his lower jaw, opening his mouth enough for my tongue to slip in. A soft moan left his mouth vibrating into mine as my tongue explored. Before too long, Yoshimori was in my mouth mirroring me. The sounds coming from us were explicit, pornographic, and making my blood rush south. Grabbed his thighs I hoisted him on to the kitchen counter, putting myself between his legs while doing so. My hard length was pressed against his growing one. My hips started to rock, giving our members a rough massage. Yoshimori’s hands travelled south to grab hold of my ass, he used it as leverage to adjust our movement and to hold our dicks together longer. I cupped his ass to do the same making the pressure between us even better. I thrusted and dry humped into the other without any control, like an animal, with full intent on cumming like this; But it was cut short by the other boy.

“Wow- wow...calm down there.” Yoshimori laughed, pushing me off by the shoulders.”I’m not going anywhere.”

“Did I push it too far? Cause...i’m sorry we ca-”

“Gen! No... I liked it. I just- need to use the bathroom for a sec…”

“Oh- sorry...” I stepped back so he could hop down from the counter. “Just right over there.”

Yoshimori walked to the bathroom, face still bright red with excitement all over it. The way he moved was a little stiff, probably from his own erection or his nerves. As the door clicked shut behind him, I turned back to preparing the chicken to kill time waiting. The sound of running water from the bathroom and taps from the cutting board filled the studio, The sun had set leaving only the warm colored lights from the stove head. It was kinda awkward standing there in such a domestic scene with a tent in my pants, but I’m happy with it and excited to see where this goes; Hopefully It won’t take to long to see. When all the chicken is sliced I moved to the stove top; pot, pan, and utensils sit to the side along with oil. I dropped the raw meat into the pan over the stove flames, the oil from the pan bottom popped and seared. A heavy smell of meat filled the air with smoke. The sound of popping oil was loud, but the sound of running water was still noticeable, even after five minutes.

“Did you fall in again?!” I quipped, loud enough for the other to hear but he didn’t answer. Maybe he had a stomach ache? I thought as I turned back to the oil.

The sizzle of the pot reached new heights as the fresh vegetables hit the oil. I tossed and turned the ingredients with a silver spoon before adding premade curry bullion, coconut milk, and turmeric powder. Reducing the heat with stirring, everything molded together to make a thick golden soup; The rice was next. I replaced the pan over the flame with a pot of water, four cups of washed jasmine rice filled it. Five minutes covered with the flames heat the water boiled, fifteen minutes the rice was ready to sit covered on a cool eye; Now everything was ready except for the other boy. My fingers tapped against the wooden kitchen counter while I waited for the other to return, three minutes turned into five as I stood in the kitchen; I had to wondering what he was doing. Maybe Yoshi doesn’t feel comfortable, Or he regrets today; This whole thing is really messy considering his traditional family and how I basically work for his brother...fuck. This is so confusing, there’s so much that can go wrong maybe this was a mistake. I leaned back against the counter, palms covering my eyes to reduce how over overwhelmed I felt from all this. Focusing on the dark in front of my eyes, I didn’t pay any mind the creek sound from the bathroom or the soft steps that's stopped in front of me. Fingers wrapped around my wrists and moved them down to the kitchen counter. Yoshimori stood there looking up at me, taking me a bit by surprise.

“Hey,” Yoshimori’s fingers slid down to interlock with mine. 

“What took you so long?” I asked, still feeling unsure.

“Well... I wanted to try something-” Yoshi uttered, face still crimson.

“You- wanted to try something? in my bathroom-?” I grinned.

“Geez- don’t be weird...look, just c’mere…” 

Yoshimori held onto my hand as he lead us back to my bed and pulled me down with him to the blankets.

“Are you still tired? I can put the curry in the frig-”

Without warning the other was pressed against me again, lips locked just as harsh as before. Enthralled by his touch, I followed him as he laid on his back. I rested above him.

“Um...hey...Gen-,” the raven haired boy said, pulling away but wrapping his arms around my neck to stay close.”we should...y’know-.” 

Our eyes locked with a short pause. I didn’t understand what he was getting at...until I felt a finger pulling at pants waist, making my heart skipped ten beats right then and there, I couldn’t believe This was really happening.._. I could _ ** _have_ ** _ Yoshimori _, And he wanted me too. Despite my better senses screaming all the ways this could go wrong, I just kissed him...I kissed him with all the force and passion I had. I wanted to take his breath away just like he took mine, and few minutes later he was gasping with our tongues locked. We rolled around on the blankets for a bit, hungrily tasting each other’s lips while we groped each other. Our clothes were peeled off, starting with our shirts; I had ripped his off without any haste and he returned the favor with less vigor. I sucked on his rosy nipples and lapped at his pale chest, eliciting some cute moans from him while my hands worked at his waist. His hands joined mine in getting his belt open and his lower half exposed. I slid his pants down past his ankles to the foot of the bed, taking everything to leave him totally exposed. His length was pale and an average size, but the entire thing being drenched in precum made it look more full. I started to rub my thumb over the head of his length, but the other slapped my hand away.

“Jerk..., it’s not fair if you get to keep your clothes. And I haven’t even gotten to touch you yet,” Yoshimori complained, tugging at my pants.

I felt a little mortified. “Don’t say stuff like that...it’s weird. Besides, I’d rather just do stuff to you…, _ I’m not _ super confident in being touched like this yet…” I sighed, letting yoshimori put me on my back while he was over me on all fours.

“But we’ve been touching all day?”

“Yeah, but not like this- this is really... _ close _.”

“Close?”

“Y’know, Intimate-” I murmured, feeling embarrassed by my own inhibitions. 

“Gen, it’s ok.” I saw his black hair drift down to my waist.”If i’m doing something you don’t like, just tell me to stop, it’s fine to set boundaries.”

I felt myself ease up knowing Yoshimori was on the page as me, so I laid back as I heard a clicking sound as Yoshimori fiddled with my belt and pants. It took him a bit of fumbling undue the buckles, but when my pants were open the other tossed them to the side of the bed. My length sprung out as my boxers were discarded, gently slapping Yoshimori’s cheek. The smack sound from the collision made my heart sink and my member...well...kinda excited;** but** I didn’t want to do something that perverted to him, even if- it is kinda _ nice _ to think about.

“Aww- geez,” the other boy hissed under his breath.

I lifted off the mattress with my elbows, frantically looking down to apologize, even if it was an accident.

“Sorry! Sorry…” I put my hand on his cheek to guide him to look up. ”That was gross and...I didn’t mean to-”

“Gen, it’s fine...i’m just a little nervous,” Yoshimori said, looking back down to my waist,

“Honestly-, I’m nervous too…, I’ve never done anything like this or even been taught how this works, And... i’m scared i’m gonna do something wrong.” I gripped the blanket and it tore like paper. “And I know your family can’t find out...especially the chief-.”

“um..._ No _….Gen, I’m not nervous over that. It’s-” Yoshimori sat on his heels, straddling my thighs. “Your size…”

“What’s wrong with my-” I started, until I looked down. Our lengths were almost touching, close enough to compare sizes, and the difference was sizeable. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be so...big” Yoshimori said, flustered and embarrassed. “I mean...I’ve seen videos were girls do it and like it, but I don’t know If I can handle it, it’s a bit much to take the first time. Y’know.”

“Like i said, no ones ever talked to me about this stuff...I don’t know how- ” I felt a bit ashamed, I was the more mature one and even a few months older, but I had no idea what I was doing and needed the other to be the leader.

“Like...putting it in…” The other boy blushed, while gesturing a finger through a two looped ones.

Now I was blushing too and a little freaked the fuck out. “What! But were both guys...how?” 

“Well- guys can do it too…in the..butt-” Yoshimori softly put his hands on my lower belly. “wow, this is really killing the mood.”  
  
“That’s gross, how can anyone like that when ‘ **stuff**’ comes from there.”

“Well You can’t just start shoving stuff up there! You have to clean up first,” he blurted, sounding a bit offended. That left me silent from surprise and shock. “What’d you think I was doing in the bathroom...?” 

“...Using the bathroom.” I eyed him, confused about what the hell he was doing in my bathroom.

“Ha!ha! So funny” he quipped, sarcasm definitely intended.”So...what d’ya think?

“I don’t under-”

“I’m asking...Do you wanna have sex with me? Cause- I kinda want to…”

My chest froze up and my head was running a marathon, all while laying back against the mattress with Yoshimori straddling me, just taking in the offer that’s been thrown on my lap. I paused trying to think of all the problems this would cause, cause there is no way this won’t. For starters; his brother is my boss! And he trusts me...enough to let me protect his little brother. And he trusts that I won’t get his brother disowned from their nice, warm **traditional** family. I know I needed to say no...but when my eyes drifted to his face, so red and soft, to His silky black hair sweeping across his face in the most beautiful way, then His rosy lips ripe and ready to be taken... I wanted him, I want Yoshimori...to accept and want me. And I know he does when hands rest on my chest, and lips press against mine. Everything goes black; but I can feel his skin against mine, Our bodies locked in private intimacy. I can smell him and I love how sweet and sugary he smells. I can taste so many different confections on his lips, lemony fruits and silky chocolates; smooth vanilla and frostings. I can’t help getting lost in this, and before I knew it we’d gone so far. 

“Ah- gen…” Yoshimori grunted, lowering himself onto my length and straddling my waist tighter. “Damn...t...it hurts.”

“Go slow, and you don’t have to take the whole thing,” I murmured, caressing his outer thighs to ease the discomfort.

Soft grunts filled the bronze lit room, with a few sounds from the busy weekend nightlife outside. His soft whimpers hitched as more of my dick disappeared inside of him. His hands started gripping at my waist for support, as he let me in as deep as he could comfortably take, hitting his deepest wall.

“Need a break?” I gestured, squeezing his side.

“No-, lets keep going.” Yoshimori sighed and shook his head in return. I could feel shivers running down his back.

Our hips gently started to rock together, I tried to match Yoshimori’s rhythm, to let him set the pace he could handle. After a few minutes, Yoshimori’s grunts softened into moans and sighs, He started to rock faster and I followed with moans of my own. As our pace increased, we both became louder, and more unhinged. I felt my nails dig into the his hips when he started to bounce. The feeling of being inside his warmth followed by the cool air of the room on my shaft made my hips buck forward, eliciting a small yelp from the other.

“Ahhg! Ahh…G-Gen. Keep doing that,” Yoshimori cried, grinding down on my length. And I replied by doing what he asked, getting the same reaction.

With every thrust I felt a little more of my member slip in deeper. My head repeatedly hit his wall harder and harder, until one of my thrusts met while he was sliding back down; I felt my head slip against his wall and bend upward, going deeper than before and the last few centimeters of my shaft fully entering the shorter boy. His insides clenched around my dick, making me moan and Yoshimori to claw at my sides. 

“Oh- Fuck...! That’s too much!” The raven haired boy screamed, feeling the deepest part of insides being pried open. ”Easy...you’re tearing me apart back there.

“...Sorry…” I uttered, overwhelmed by how good this felt.

We paused for a bit, Yoshimori needed to adjust to the intrusion. While he whimpered in discomfort, I hummed from the pleasure of being fully surrounded by his tight channel. His insides were like a warm, smooth tunnel with a small patch of rough puffy skin. Without warning, Yoshimori rested more of his weight on me, holding my cock in a new angle that was even better. When I thought the other was relaxed enough I sat up, wrapping my arms around his waist while his went behind my neck. His legs folded around my hips while mine crossed so he could sit in my lap. Our lips locked as we adjusted to the new position, which didn’t take long cause soon after we were going at it again. Yoshimori used my shoulders as leverage to ride my full length, while I lifted and dropped him by his hips. At this point we’d lost all rhythm and were just fucking each other senseless. The best part of this was having Yoshimori’s chin nested in the crook of my neck, his cries for more pleasure being so loud next to my ear; However...It wasn’t enough. I wanted to see the pleasure on his face, to look in his eyes and see the connection we were building. 

“Y...Yoshi...Hold on tight,” I uttered, before hoisting him up to set him back down against the mattress. He gave a small whimper as I came out of him.

Yoshimori wrapped his legs tight around my lower back and his fingers locked with mine over his head against a pillow. I adjusted my hips and knees to reline with his entrance, pushing myself fully inside him in one thrust, making the other boy moan with a shudder. I looked into his glossed eyes, examining how his expression changed with each thrust; Everytime I hit a different spot inside him he would react with a new sound too. Seeing Yoshimori like this, so needy for my touch, was driving me insane. There was no way I was going to last much longer, not with so much pressure already building in my groin; But I need to satisfy Yoshi first, so the breaks come off. I tuck my knees closer to his hips and thrust with all the force I can, and The raven haired boy’s screams of pleasure are ecstasy to my ears. I don’t ease up, pounding into the him with the speed of a piston until I feel his insides spasm tighter around my length. With every contraction I push into his warmth as far as I can go until he screams, cumming all over our stomachs. With few more thrusts into his clenching hole I was over the edge too, feeling myself empty into the other spurt after thick spurt. Without any energy left, I collapsed onto Yoshimori’s sweaty body and he takes me in his arms while everything goes hazy. He adjust our positions so I can rest my head under his chin. It took me a minute to notice I had slipped out of him, a small pool of our finish and maybe some blood was getting on the sheets. It was pretty gross, but we both needed a minute to catch our breath.

(lol timeskip to save time)

“Good job, this is actually pretty good!” Yoshimori chirped, spooning more of the curry into his mouth.”I’m kinda surprised you made it without me.”

“Thanks…?” I guessed, adjusting the laptop screen towards us.

“You sure you don’t mind us eating on your bed?” 

“It’s fine, just don’t spill anything, especially...got it?”

“Got it-” he huffed, reaching to his side. ”And I got coffee milk…

I rolled my eyes before grabbing the night colored blanket to wrap around us.

“So, what is this show called again?” I asked, typing away at the keyboard.

“Kitchen nightmares...no! Cupcake wars! No- wait…cake boss-!”

“Kitchen nightmares it is, you over sugared nerd.”

Yoshimori shrugged holding a spoonful of our curry. “I’m not a nerd, _ I’m a dumbass _.” 

I eyed him in return, wondering how the hell was that any better.

“And now-” he put his spoon to my mouth, and I reluctantly ate from it... “I’m your dumbass.”

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
